


I kissed a dolphin at SeaWorld and it was less confusing

by arulal



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arulal/pseuds/arulal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto thinks Haru is oblivious but it turns out that he is the oblivious one.<br/>AKA makes out with you, but just as a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kissed a dolphin at SeaWorld and it was less confusing

“Goodnight, boys,” said Mrs Tachibana as she tucked the two six year olds into bed. They were still small enough that there was enough room in the single bed for them to spread out, but they preferred to sleep close together. She smiled, they were just too cute. It almost made her jealous that she never had a friend that close at their age.

“G’night, Mum,” piped up Makoto.

“Night,” mumbled Haruka.

She kissed them both on the forehead before turning the light out and exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

“G’night, Haru-chan,” said Makoto, copying his mother and kissing his best friend on his forehead.

Haruka’s eyes widened.

“What was that for?” he asked.

“It’s because I love you! Mum says she kisses us because she loves us, so I did the same!”

Haruka averted his eyes from the blinding smile that was aimed at him.

“Okay,” he said, and thought for a while, before brushing Makoto’s fringe out of the way and carefully placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Night, Makoto,” he said, and rolled over to face the wall. Makoto giggled at his bashful friend and wrapped his arms around Haruka’s waist.

He yawned and let his eyes fall shut, and drifted off to sleep thinking about all the fun he and Haruka would have tomorrow.

 

-

 

They had their first proper kiss at the end of their last year of elementary school.

“Makoto,” Haruka had said, interrupting the film they were watching, which just so happened to be in the middle of a kiss scene.

“Yes, Haru?” Makoto had asked, turning away from the TV to meet the curious eyes of his best friend.

“Rin told me that if you hold hands with someone a lot then it means you should kiss them.”

That was the last thing he expected Haruka to say.

“Haru?” Makoto asked, confused.

Haruka clicked his tongue, annoyed that Makoto hadn’t understood and that he would have to explain.

“We hold hands…” He mumbled.

Makoto’s eyes widened and he had to stop his mouth from falling open. Did Haru want to…?

Haruka flushed and turned back towards the TV.

“Well, don’t you want to know what it’s like? Rin said he’s kissed tons of girls…”

“But Haru, we’re both boys!” Makoto could feel himself going red but he had to admit that he was curious. Grown-ups did it all the time so kissing must be pretty good, right? And besides, he and Haru did hold hands a lot, so if what Rin said was true…

Haruka huffed and crossed his arms, “Nevermind.”

“Ah, wait, Haru, I do want to know what it’s like, um...” Makoto stopped and began fiddling with the hem of his jumper.

Haruka turned back towards Makoto and regarded him for a few seconds before scooting closer.

Makoto could see the unvoiced question in his eyes, _are you sure?_ Makoto took a deep breath and nodded. It wasn’t like they hadn’t kissed each other before so this wasn’t anything to get nervous about. But a kiss on the lips was different to cheek or forehead kisses.

Haruka moved closer and Makoto could feel his breath against his face. Then Haruka leant forward and pressed their lips together.

It was an odd feeling, Haruka’s lips were warm and dry. All Makoto could see was a sea of blue. And then it was over, as suddenly as it had begun. The boys shuffled back to their original positions without a word and refocused their attentions on the movie.

Or at least outwardly they did. Makoto’s mind was still on the kiss. It had given him a warm feeling in his chest and he wasn’t sure what to make of that. He reached up and touched his mouth, a shy smile playing on his lips. He didn’t think he would mind doing that again. Makoto snuck a glance at Haru, who seemed completely unaffected, and he decided that it was probably a one-off thing. He put it out of his mind and turned back to the film.

 

-

 

As it happened, it was not a one time thing. Their second kiss happened two weeks later, on the stairs outside their houses. There was no particular reason for it.

Makoto had just said goodbye to Haruka and turned to leave. Haruka pulled him back and pecked him on the lips.

“Ehh? Haru?!”

Makoto flustered, he had not been expecting it.

“See you, Makoto,” Haruka said, and walked away, leaving Makoto standing on the steps wondering what had just happened.

After this, kissing became something that they did sometimes, just like hand holding or sleeping in the same bed. It was just another way of showing affection for each other.

Haruka and Makoto had always been close. How could they not be when they saw each other almost every day, starting from when Makoto was a week old. It was probably thanks to this that the two childhood friends didn’t really have a concept of personal space when it came to each other. Casual touching had never phased them, why should kissing be any different?

 

-

 

Makoto found himself yet again wrapped around a sleeping Haruka in the middle of the night. It was not that he minded the contact, more that he liked it a bit too much. His feelings had crossed the border of platonic years ago, probably back in middle school. The problem lay in that he was sure that Haruka did not feel the same way.

Haruka had never expressed an interest in anyone, Makoto wasn’t sure if he ever would. He knew that the best course of action was to get over Haru, but that was far easier said than done.

Makoto worried sometimes that it was inappropriate for boys their age to be so close like this, and he worried even more that he was taking advantage of Haruka’s obliviousness. Often Makoto wondered if he should put a stop to their close contact, but he couldn’t make himself. He loved that he was the only one who Haruka would let close like this. He loved the warmth of Haruka’s hand in his as they walked along the seafront. He loved how Haru would stand on his tiptoes when he reached up to kiss him. He loved how safe and anchored it made him feel, and like he could take on the world.

Makoto rested on his elbow and looked at the sleeping boy in front of him. His fringe had fallen over his face so Makoto used his free hand to brush it back. Haruka was so beautiful and Makoto was honoured that he could see him like this.

“I love you, Haru,” he whispered, and lightly kissed him on the forehead. Haruka stirred and Makoto held his breath but Haruka did not wake. Makoto lay back down and wound his arm back around Haruka’s waist to hold him tighter.

This was enough for now. As long as Haruka never found out how Makoto felt then he could continue to be with him like this, and that was enough for now.

 

-

 

“I’m so excited! I haven’t been to Haru-chan’s house in years! Has it changed much? Oh I bet it’s all messy now right? If I lived alone then my house would be messy…”

Makoto smiled. He’d missed Nagisa and his endless chatter.

The three boys were walking along the seafront after a long day at school, made even longer by the work they did on fixing the pool. They were ready to crash and watch a movie at Haruka’s place. Nagisa was bounding along in front of the two older boys and Makoto felt lighter than air.

He felt Haruka’s hand brush against his own and absentmindedly took it.

“...I would definitely never get round to washing-up! Is that why you invited us over, Haru-chan? To help you with your washing up?”

“Actually, Nagisa, Haru’s very tidy,” corrected Makoto, and he turned slightly to smile at Haruka, who was frowning at the praise.

“Oh, is that so?” Nagisa turned to face them and Makoto could see him zeroing in on his and Haruka’s joined hands. Makoto cringed, ready for Nagisa to yell something embarrassing, but nothing happened.

Nagisa’s eyes lit up but incredibly Nagisa refrained from making a comment, although he did flash a knowing smile. Makoto was glad that Nagisa had stayed quiet about it, but he had almost definitely got the wrong idea and Makoto would have to correct him later.

But after two films and a lot of talking, Makoto had completely forgotten about Nagisa’s misunderstanding.

 

-

 

Makoto threw on his blazer and slung his bag over his shoulders. He was worn out after a gruelling swim practice and just wanted to get home. Gou had been extra ruthless lately since there was a competition next week.

“Are you ready to go, Haru?” he asked.

Haruka held out his hand as an affirmative and Makoto took it. But instead of leading him out of the locker room, Haruka stepped closer to Makoto.

“What’s up?” he asked, confused.

“I want to try something.”

Haruka stood up onto his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Makoto’s. While he hadn’t been expecting it, this wasn’t particularly unusual so Makoto wasn’t phased.

However, it took a turn from their usual chaste kisses when Haru began sucking Makoto’s bottom lip. Makoto froze and wondered if his brain had short circuited. Haruka noticed Makoto’s lack of participation and pulled away.

“Was that not okay?” he asked, not meeting Makoto’s eyes.

“A-ah, no, that’s not it! I was just… t-taken by surprise!” Makoto stuttered out, brain still not functioning properly.

“Can we do it again then?” Haru asked, a small smile gracing his face.

“Ah, yeah.”

This time, Haru reached up and placed his free hand on Makoto’s neck, gently guiding him down to meet his lips halfway.

Makoto felt his heart swell and he brought his hand up to Haru's hair. It was almost too much for Makoto; the way Haru’s lips moved against his, the warmth of Haru’s hand in his own, how Haru’s hair was still damp from the pool, and he smelled like the mix of shampoo and chlorine that Makoto had long since associated with Haru. The way Haru’s body felt pressed up against his. It was enough to drive Makoto out of his mind.

Makoto tilted his head for a better angle and almost melted at the soft noises that Haru began to make. He felt Haru’s tongue swipe along his bottom lip and went weak at the knees.

He would have to pull away soon or things might get awkward… But he couldn’t make himself, he had always been weak to Haru.

A clatter and a squeak were what it took to break the boys apart. They jumped away from each other and turned to look at the open doorway, where Rei was bending down to pick up his goggles, fumbling and blushing.

“I’m sorry! I left my goggles at the pool so I had to come back to pick them up and then I heard noises so I came to see who was still in here but I didn’t see anything! I’m sorry! I’m leaving now!” Rei blurted all this out without taking a breath and promptly turned on his heel and ran off.

“Wait, Rei! It wasn’t-!” Makoto called after him but gave up once the boy was out of sight. He groaned and sat down.

“One of these days I might actually die from embarrassment,” he moaned. Haruka snorted.

“Let’s go.”

 

The walk home was quiet. Normally Makoto would fill the silence but today he was lost in thought, with the incident in the locker room at the front of his mind. If Makoto wasn’t careful he would start to believe that Haru loved him in the same way that he loved Haru.

_It’s not like that for Haru,_ he told himself. _We’ve always pushed the boundaries of friendship. Haru was just curious. He’s not in love with you._

But still, for a moment there Makoto could pretend. Pretend that the reason Haru kissed him like that was love, and not curiosity or platonic affection, or whatever reason Haru felt the need to do it.

He sighed. Sometimes Makoto wished that their friendship was more conventional, that he didn’t have exactly what he wanted while at the same time having nothing at all. But he knew in reality that he would never change it for the world. He was happy to have Haru in his life, whatever form their relationship may take. Although that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt sometimes.

Makoto looked over at Haruka. He was staring at the ocean, as usual, the setting sun behind him made it look like he was glowing. Makoto smiled. He really was lucky to have Haru as his best friend.

“Do you want to come over for dinner? Ran and Ren would love to see you.”

Haruka turned and set his shining eyes on Makoto.

“I’d like that,” he said.

 

-

 

“Tachibana-kun, I like you! Please go out with me!”

“Eh?! Ah...”

When Makoto had been called to the second floor stairwell at lunch he had been expecting this. Throughout his three years of high school he had received a large amount of confessions, but this fact didn’t make turning them down any easier. He always felt really bad for hurting their feelings but how could he even consider dating someone else when he was hopelessly in love with Haru?

Flicking her dark hair over her shoulder the girl continued.

“At least go on a date with me, then you can see if you like me too!” she pushed, sensing that Makoto’s answer would not be the one she was hoping for.

“Um, well, I’m really sorry-”

“We don’t even have to call it a date! Let’s just hang out on saturday and you can decide if you want to meet with me again?”

Makoto had to admit it was getting hard to say no to this girl, it would probably be easier to just go along with what she wanted. He looked into her hopeful face and found his resolve crumbling.

“Well, maybe just this-”

“Makoto.”

A voice that Makoto knew better than his own called out to him and he breathed a sigh of relief. He felt bad about it but just having Haru near him would give Makoto the strength to turn this girl down.

“Oh, hi Haru!” Makoto turned and smiled at him but Haruka was frowning.

“Excuse me, Nanase, but I was talking to Tachibana-kun, could you give us a minute?” the girl asked, her voice sickly sweet.

“Makoto’s already dating someone,” said Haru, before grabbing Makoto’s hand and pulling him away.

“What?!” yelped Makoto as Haru dragged him up the stairs. He looked back and saw the girl still standing there, looking dumbstruck. A friend appeared and patted her on the shoulder.

Haruka didn’t say anything more until they stopped in their usual spot on the roof.

“You don’t have to feel bad about turning them down, you know,” he said, sitting down and opening his lunch.

Makoto remained standing. “You didn’t have to lie to her! That’s really rude, Haru!” he chided.

Haruka gave him a weird look. “I didn’t lie.”

Makoto gaped at him. “But Haru, you know I’m not dating anyone!”

Haruka stayed silent, Makoto sighed and sat down, getting out his lunch. He leant over and kissed Haruka on the cheek.

“Thanks for saving me though!”

Haruka raised an eyebrow. Unluckily for Makoto, he did not work out what this look meant until he had already taken his first bite of food. The resulting gasp of realisation led to an intense coughing fit and food being sprayed everywhere.

After a few gulps of water he managed to stutter out, “What?! Haru, what?!”

Haruka gave him a small smile. “I thought you knew.”

This wasn’t real, right? Was he dreaming? Had Makoto died and gone to heaven?

“How- for how long?”

Haruka looked up to the sky and tapped his chin. “I’d say about six years?”

“Ehhhh?! How could we be dating for six years without me knowing about it?!”

Haruka stifled a laugh. “We kiss a _lot_ , Makoto, that’s not really something you do when you’re just friends.”

“You need to tell me these things, Haru! Some things you definitely need to say in words!” Makoto waved his arms around, getting increasingly flustered. There was no way this was real, that Haru actually liked him back, and even thought they were together!

“Okay then,” said Haruka, and leant over to kiss Makoto.

This kiss was not like their first, or their second, so long ago now. This kiss was open mouthed and passionate. Makoto brought his hands up to Haruka’s face and could feel Haru’s own hands tangle in his shirt. His eyes fluttered shut and he drew Haruka closer to him, almost letting out a groan as he felt Haruka’s tongue against his own.

They eventually broke apart, chests heaving, and rested their foreheads together. Makoto thought his heart would burst out of his chest at the pure love in Haruka’s eyes and wondered how he could be so lucky.

“I love you, Makoto.”

Makoto gasped and crushed Haru to him, burying his face in Haru’s hair. He could feel tears prickling behind his eyes and tried to compose himself.

“Makoto?” Haruka’s voice was muffled against Makoto’s chest.

“I love you. I love you so much, Haru.”

Haruka’s arms wound around Makoto’s back and they stayed sat together like that for a while.

  
  


 

“Ooh, Haru-chan, Mako-chan, what’s going on?” asked Nagisa, bouncing up to where the two boys were hugging.

“Nagisa-kun, leave them alone, they probably want some privacy!” chided a red-faced Rei.

Haruka and Makoto quickly broke apart, looking sheepish.

“Ah, it’s nothing, Nagisa,” said Makoto, picking up his lunch again.

“But you’re blushing, Mako-chan, what happened?”

Makoto looked to Haruka for help but he merely stared back with no intention of speaking up. He sighed.

“Um, well, Haru’s my boyfriend now,” mumbled Makoto, and hid his face in his hands. It was easier just to give in to Nagisa quickly than let him drag it out.

“Weren’t you already together? Did you break up?” asked Nagisa, concernedly.

“What? No! We just… Wait why did you think we were already together?”

“Haru-chan told me!”

Makoto shot an incredulous look at Haruka that said, _you told him but not me?!_

Haruka shrugged.

“Well I didn’t know,” muttered Makoto, looking down at his food.

“How could you not know? Literally everyone knows, Mako-chan! Even your mum knows!” laughed Nagisa. Rei tried to calm him down, but to no avail.

Makoto groaned. He was never going to live this down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a big fan of MakoHaru being all touchy and close without actually being together and then this happened.  
> Also, Rin may have said that he kissed 'tons of girls' but that was a big fat lie.  
> find me on tumblr @ arulal


End file.
